


Refracted Images

by Cynara



Series: Aloha Series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bestiality, Crossovers: oww, Drama, M/M, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack is Sentinel of the islands and misses Blair.<br/>This story is a sequel to Deja View.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refracted Images

## Refracted Images

by Cynara

Here is the fourth story in my unnamed series. Thanks go out to the various betas that have worked with me over the past year. For this installment that's Moon Shadow and galadriel. Mistakes of course are still mine, as I didn't follow every suggestion. 

Disclaimers: Mack Wolfe, Blue and Holli still belong to Rysher, Weird Bruce to unknown parties at Fraiser. Sentinel-ism belongs to Pet Fly, as do Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. The story and a grand total of two characters herein belong to me. I'm still not being paid in a strict economic sphere. Comments and constructive criticism are heartily welcome. 

Warnings. We've got male-male sex, male-female sex, vouyerism, masturbation, visions, bad words and several domestic lapses. More specific spoilery warnings are over in part 0. 

<http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/archive/xover/aloha.html> <http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/archive/xover/lookingglass.html> <http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/archive/xover/dejaview.html>

Also, there's a missing scene...  
<http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/archive/challenge/alohaa.html>

* * *

Refracted Images  
by Cynara 

Mack awakened to the insistent buzzing of his doorbell. Wrapping a towel over his boxers, he went to chew out whoever was at his door at this hour. Not needing lights, he navigated through the dark bungalow. Pulling open the door, he was dumbfounded. Blair, on his doorstep. He looked around for any sign of Jim. 

"Are you going to invite me in?" The long-haired visitor shifted the strap on his long, colorful sea bag. Bruce slipped in as Mack stepped aside. "Nice place you have here." 

Mack tried to wrap his brain around these events. Why would Blair just suddenly show up without Jim? *Because you're delusional, Mack.* While a good first answer, he resisted ravishing the new arrival. Something just wasn't right. 

* * *

Bruce. It was Bruce and for some reason he thought he could stay with Mack. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Strike that. The kid probably wasn't thinking. Friendly enough, Bruce only looked like Blair. This was not a scholar. Maybe pot really did destroy brain cells. *Sure isn't smart coming to a cop's home smelling of weed.* 

"It's a great job offer. What?" Bruce looked around. "Is there a problem?" 

Mack wiped a hand over his face. *You could say that.* "You met me in an airport, and sure we had a few laughs, but that doesn't mean I take in strays." Blue took that moment to lick the new houseguest. 

*I'm going to regret this.* "Okay. But there are a few rules. No drugs, no parties, and you clean up after yourself." 

* * *

The 'great job offer' turned out to be just an interview, and was a wash. Fortunately, there were plenty of stations willing to keep late-night deejays in beer and pocket money. In all reality, Mack didn't see the kid much. That helped. If he was honest, he did have an ulterior motive in letting Bruce stay. If he was ignored long enough by the Blair look-alike, maybe he'd get over Blair. 

*Riight.* He could try lying to himself. He liked the little traces of not living alone. Bruce followed the rules best as he could but that didn't mean much with Mack's senses. And Bruce had to walk past Mack's bed to use the bathroom. So what if he was rarely in the bed when that happened? 

Harmless, really. Bruce would move on, but for the moment the dreams had stopped. Not the wet dreams; those had been banished by the visit to Washington. These were more domesticated dreams. Melancholy, really. Things that he and Blair had never really shared and never would. The sex at least was related to experience. These dreams just pointed out the chasm between himself and Jim. And Jim probably had had the reality of each of those dreams or something even better in their place. 

Bruce would get tired of the economizing of island-life and go back. Maybe then Mack would be free. Like he'd told Holli, Hawaii was full of beautiful women. 

* * *

He should have also put a time limit on Bruce. Week three had come and gone, and Mack still had company. Not that he could really tell, past the long hairs left in the shower, the more crowded refrigerator, or the early morning opening of the door. Barring the occasional all night stakeout, they just weren't on the same schedule. 

This, however, was the one day each week that their paths did more than just cross. Laundry day. He waded into the cramped room, redolent of Bruce. "Wakey wakey." 

"You just do this to torture me." Bruce moaned from somewhere in his nest upon the small futon. "Can't we do this at a reasonable hour?" 

"What's more reasonable than 4 pm?" Mack looked around the small room. "When did you put those up?" His sharp eyes picked out the slight greenish tint of the plastic stars on the ceiling. Glancing at the few bits of bare wall left in the room, he noticed more of the glow-in-the-dark material. "Frogs?" 

"Yeah. Can't I go back to sleep?" Bruce pleaded, flipping the sheets away from his face. 

"No. Come on, we get done and I'll buy 'breakfast'." 

Bruce rolled out of bed in his Hawaiian-print boxers. "Rub it in." He looked at the alarm clock. "Hey, it's not even 4!" 

* * *

"Look, I warned you." Mack had tried to explain the importance of sorting laundry the first time they did this. Not that Bruce owned more than three loads worth of clothes. Most looked like he'd had them forever. Except for the new shirt. 

Mack felt a little guilty, having picked up the red shirt at a vendor. The white part of the pattern had been treated, obviously, as only the rest of Bruce's load had been affected. Not that it was much of a loss, hardly noticeable on the darker colors. 

"You're seeing things." Well, mostly seeing things. So there was a slight reddish tinge on some of his lights. He pulled his laundry bag out of Mack's blue sports car. He still had some things to do before heading over to the radio station. 

"Face it. That concert shirt is pink now." Mack watched Bruce's face as the younger man worried and tried to cover his annoyance. 

* * *

Mack pulled up to his house, annoyed that his parking spot was occupied. Admittedly, he was home from work early, having pretty much totaled his clothes. He was reduced to wearing what had been in his locker. Even in Hawaii, you just didn't do detective work in swimming trunks and a tank top, barring the occasional undercover assignment, of course. Mack got out of his sports car, taking a look at the vehicle that was in his usual spot. A new car- something about it nudged at a corner of his mind. Pushing the thought aside, he made his way to the front door. 

"Yes. Ohh. More." The sounds his sensitive ears picked up coming through the door for were definitely female. Rather, the words were. Ramming the key into the lock, Mack wrenched the knob and shoved his way into the living room. 

The woman was facing away from him with a distinctly male set of legs sticking out behind her pert bottom. Mack directed his gaze to the left of the long bare back only to be transfixed by the sight of a closed-eyed Bruce. Hair spread out, arms outstretched, face clenched, he was fucking beautiful. 

Then the blue eyes opened, unfocused until they drifted onto Mack. Bruce pulled them onto the girl riding, bucking up harder. Ignoring the audience, never letting on to his companion that they were being watched. 

Mack couldn't believe his senses. Popping all over the place, he couldn't move. Just stand and witness. From the motions of the young woman, Bruce knew what he was doing. After hanging there twitching for an eternity, she moaned, dropping into the steadying hands like a doll with cut strings. Mack watched as Bruce, again closed-eyed, came. 

Bruce pulled out before he softened too much and sent his guest off to his room, still hiding Mack's presence. Seeing the door closed , he whispered as he cleaned up, slipping the used condom off and throwing it into the trash. "What are you doing here?" 

"I live here." Mack went into his room to get changed. He had work to get back to. He did not have time to watch Bruce get laid, listen to him fuck or smell cum-fumed latex. 

* * *

While he never saw Brenda again, Bruce having mentioned that as 'her' name, there were a succession of other lovelies that graced the cramped room. Other than making Bruce promise not to get it on in other parts of the house, Mack let the matter drop. What other choice did he have? 

And it drove Mack a little insane. For all their schedules didn't mesh, all too often he got an ear and nose full, pulling him from a sound sleep. Then he'd lay awake, visualizing Bruce until he could finally start his day. Once or twice Mack had masturbated right along with the muted soundtrack of the other room, at the last minute biting down on his other hand to muffle his own sounds. 

Sometimes, if he was really unlucky, he'd even see the intruder. Eating breakfast, he'd be in the kitchen as Bruce and the woman came out of the den, the scent of sex radiating out from the door. All of them were beautiful. Even the pierced ones. Short, tall, every hair color or even none at all, with full curves or built like a whip, if she was woman, Bruce seemed to get her to his bed. 

* * *

Mack stepped into the shower. Why had he expected Bruce to move out? It was a hell of a good set up. Admittedly, Bruce had started taking on the grocery bills but then Mack never charged rent. He might have added a few rules to the original short list. Most notably the 'wake me again and die' rule and the 'no pets in the fridge' rule. But really he was damn laid-back about the whole thing. Especially about the sex. He should kick him out for that alone. Fucking all the time while Mack stewed alone. At least with his heightened senses, Mack could tell the younger man was being safe. He either heard the packet ripped open or smelled the latex later on. 

Mack was pulled from his thoughts, noticing he wasn't alone in his shower. He opened his senses. "Bruce." If he heard anything about water conservation... *What is that smell?* 

"Hey." Bruce grabbed the bar of soap and started lathering up. Hands skimmed across the thick chest hair, stroked over the smoother thighs, rubbed the broad shoulders. All the while twisting to better reach himself in self-cleaning. 

Mack couldn't believe this. Everything he wanted, flaunting just out of reach. Not Blair. Not his to touch. "Get out." 

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Bruce stepped under the showerhead, brushing past a dumbfounded Mack. 

"Why?" Mack tried to get control of his voice. Water coursed down the flexible back, distracting him. "Whatever gave you that idea?" 

"Besides that?" Bruce pointed to Mack's rapidly forming hard-on. "How about your night moans? Or the way you growl at my girlfriends?" 

Mack stepped out of the shower before Bruce got any closer. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Okay, so it was a lie. He probably was unnecessarily brusque with Bruce's 'friends.' Not that he ever saw the same one twice. That had been a double-edged curse. Giving him hope and dashing it at the same time. Whipping a towel around his waist he escaped the steamy room. 

"What's wrong?" Bruce stood completely nude, still dripping wet as he toweled his hair. He threw the wet terry back into the bathroom. 

"Have you ever been with a man?" Why that? Why not 'why are you doing this?'? Even with Bruce's conquest rate, he hadn't nailed all the women on the island. 

"No. Not yet." Bruce stepped forward, trapping Mack's covered cock against his stomach. Strange but not unpleasant. His nipples stiffened as they met the hard, flushed chest. He could feel the taller man's resolve slip away. Pushing Mack onto the bed and pulling open the towel, Bruce climbed onto him. "Oh!" He hadn't imagined it would be like this. Smooth silk against his flesh. Bruce bucked hard against the cock under his own, filling as he did. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He rocked, exclaiming as he did. 

Mack gripped the long curls, pulling Bruce down, stilling his mad pace. Changing his hold, Mack latched into a hungry consuming kiss. *So eager.* There was nothing tentative about Bruce as his tongue wrestled with Mack's. So close to Blair. Nothing at all alike. Mack clutched the hips, rolling up against Bruce. So long since he'd held anyone. Felt so good, the familiar weight pressing him down. 

Bucking more slowly, Bruce guided Mack's hands up his torso. "Yeah." The calloused hands felt different against his skin; good different. He touched the chest below him. Bruce was fascinated by the foreign terrain. Hard yet nearly hairless. His hand brushed over a nipple and Mack arched off the bed. *You like that.* 

Hands stroked and caressed chests, furred and smooth, as Bruce continued to rock. Speeding up, the two men rushed to the inevitable conclusion. 

Spent, Bruce flopped wetly atop Mack. A sheet corner was hastily used to clean his limp lover before they both went to sleep. 

* * *

Mack woke up with a start. His senses hit him with the bald facts. He'd fucked with Bruce and now he was alone in bed. *Stupid, stupid, stupid.* All because he looked like Blair. After a few moments flat on his back for self-castigation, he rolled to get out of bed. To see Bruce stepping out of the bathroom, towel slung around his waist. Mack held his position. 

"Shake a leg." Bruce pointed to the bathroom before walking out into the living room. 

Mack looked after Bruce. He didn't seem to be acting any different. Realizing he was definitely itchy, he got up and attended to business. 

* * *

"Bruce?" He was surprised to find him at the stove. Still wearing the towel , but now with Mack's barbecue apron over it. 

"Hey. Wasn't sure what you have for breakfast, but this looked good to me." Bruce put another multi-grain pancake onto the plate and nudged the tofu links with the spatula. 

"Thanks." Mack glanced away, spotting a clock in a reflection. While he was running late compared to his standards, he was up in plenty of time to get in to the station. "Umm..." 

"Something wrong?" Bruce sat the two loaded plates at the breakfast bar. Pouring a glass of juice, he got out a beer as he put the carton back. He sat down after hanging the apron back in place. 

"With breakfast?" He pointed at the beer. 

"I may have slept most of the day..." He took a long pull. "So, when will you be home?" He cut into the stack with gusto, taking a big bite into his mouth. 

"Don't know. Why?" He took a drink of his juice. Was Bruce just going to pretend nothing happened? 

"Since I've had a nap, I figured we could have sex." Bruce kept shoveling food and pounding the beer. 

Mack blew a fine spray across the table. "I'll have to see." He didn't leave much time between the station and the piano bar. Maybe he needed to change his schedule. "Bruce?" He felt the slightly sticky lips and the faint bitter taste of the beer. 

Bruce pulled away from the kiss. "Got things to do. Just wake me if you get home in time." 

* * *

Fortunately, it was a slow crime day. Which was good for the criminals. Mack had to be at the piano by seven. On his way home two hours early, it was lucky for all concerned that nothing was pressing at 3:45. 

He pulled up to the house fast and sprung out of the car. Sliding the key into the lock, he tried to smooth out. Casual. Calm. Mack made his way over to Bruce's room. He reminded himself this was the wee hours of the morning to the night owl. He peeked his head in through the open door. 

Mack gaped. Bruce was sprawled out, the sheets draping over him so none of them were doing a very good job. One corner highlighted the foot sticking out from it, while the other leg was wrapped with a bunched up section. A fold lay across the furred torso, revealing both belly button and nipples. Mack's eyes got wide at the glint of metal. Reaching out with a finger, the blue eyes opened. 

Bruce smiled. "How are we for time?" 

Mack had to suck on his tongue to get more spit into his mouth. "It's a bit past four. About two hours." 

"Then get naked already, man!" Kneeling up on the bed, revealing his own nudity, he started pulling on the garments in question. 

"Easy there." Mack captured the back of Bruce's head and pulled him in for a thorough kiss. Bruce swatted at the suspenders and pulled shirttails, while Mack worked his button and zipper as they went back on the bed. Shucking pants and boxers together, he settled astride Bruce. 

Together they worked at the shirt until it was open and Mack could lie skin to skin. It was a hungry search as each tried to learn as much of the other as possible while still keeping their cocks in contact. The shirt was rucked up and aside until it made it off Mack's arms. Hands clasping buttocks, running over sweat-slicked backs, along writhing sides. Lips and teeth tasting and teasing any and all tempting bits of flesh within reach. 

Mack ran his finger lightly around the nipple ring, pressing down slightly. "This isn't new." 

"Just don't wear it as often." He moaned as Mack pressed at the nipple like a toggle switch, rolling it around the metal threaded through it. Wrapping his legs around the larger man, he pulled the detective down into a searing kiss, undulating like a sine wave. Bruce beat against the muscled weight bearing down, sucking hard at the mouth he'd claimed. 

Mack, sensing that his own end was rushing before Bruce's, stroked up with his cock and pinched at the younger man's nipples. Feeling his load loosening, he pulled down on the ring, twisting ever so slightly. The two streams hit him one after the other. 

"Hummh." Bruce rubbed a finger over Mack's bruised lips. After a time appraising and deciding limp was a good look on the cop, Bruce broke through the sated silence. "You'll need a shower. Come on, I'll be going in to work soon, too." Once he heard the water start, Bruce laid back down. He could sleep in just a little and had already set the alarm with exactly that in mind. 

* * *

Bruce slipped into the house carefully. Stripping off clothes as he went, he nudged open Mack's door. Lifting up the sheet and light throw, he slipped in. With Mack sleeping on his back, Bruce had full access to the strong chest and he draped out an arm to take advantage of that fact. 

Bruce found himself under the cop. After a tense moment, Mack started nuzzling his head and neck. "Oh, yeah." Slowly more of his body was attended to, Mack working down to his shoulders and across the collar bone before a lingering tour of the upper chest. Held still, Bruce couldn't do more than swing his head from one side to the other as Mack used lips, tongue and teeth up and down more of his body. Bruce opened his mouth fully to Mack's kiss, welcoming the passionate onslaught. "Man. Let me move?" He felt the 'no' wiped across his stomach. "Come on. Yes! Just a little... Oh, man. Please," His hip was still held firmly as was the other shoulder. Unable to buck or even arch much, he whipped his head to and fro faster and faster. 

Mack slipped his hand up from the shoulder to still Bruce's head. Before he knew it, Bruce had them flipped over. Moaning as their cocks slid past each other, Mack felt a weight settle on his stomach. 

"My turn." Bruce fumbled forward, switching on the bedside lamp, pressing his hard member against Mack. Righting himself after a few thrusts, Bruce traced his hands over the outstretched body. The contrast of the smooth skin over hard muscle was almost too much. Bruce closed his eyes. "So good." 

Mack shifted Bruce down a few important inches and, cupping the perfect ass, thrust at the matching hardness. Hands clutching his arms, Mack tried to meld them into one flesh. Bucking and thrashing as one, Bruce and then Mack sailed over the edge. 

"Bruce?" Mack tangled his hands in the younger man's hair. 

"Humh?" He adjusted himself into an even more comfortable position on Mack. Somehow, it felt right to stay put. Just as it had to step into Mack's shower. 

"What brought this all on?" Just a little over 24 hours separated them, well, from whatever they were now and what they had been. Which hadn't even been as close as roommates. 

"Does it matter?" Bruce happily mouthed at the skin under his face. The hand on his head felt good. 

"Bruce." Mack gently supported the other man's head to look at him. "I need to know if this is the rebound from some dissatisfied girlfriend." 

"They always leave satisfied." He lay his head back down. 

"Whatever you say, Romeo." Mack carded at the curls. "Then why?" 

"Tell me about Blair." He smiled against the hard flesh, head shifting with each rise of breath. The hand on his back was also very nice. 

"What?" Mack sat up, toppling Bruce onto the bed. 

"The guy I look like. Your friend." Bruce waited as Mack stared at him. "You moan his name in your sleep." He'd wondered why Mack never brought anyone home. Until he'd slipped into the bathroom one morning for a quick shower and overheard. Mack's behavior took on a whole 'nother shade after that. 

Mack fell onto his back. "A pity fuck." That's what this was. Some of the hottest sex and it was just a pity fuck. 

"That's what you think? I don't do that. Okay, well, once but that was more because that was the only time she'd have me." 

"Then why?" 

"If you haven't noticed, the sex is great." Beyond great. With some difficulty, Bruce sat up cross-legged. "Maybe because you didn't hit on me." 

Mack looked at Bruce blankly. 

"Think I don't know my girlfriends consider me a handy substitute? They always leave satisfied." And they always left. "Here I am, living in your house, looking like someone you're hot for...." It had turned him on. Even a fraction of that was more than he'd gotten from his girlfriends. 

"Bruce." Mack laid out his arm. "That would be..." 

"See, you didn't. Even when you got possessive, you didn't declare a claim." Bruce leaned in for his own, slowly crawling into Mack's mouth. "So, you going to tell me? About Blair." Bruce lay down next to Mack. 

* * *

The next couple of days disappeared in work and a flurry of frantic sex. Mack pushed back his moonlighting at the piano bar so he started at eight- more like eight thirty- and pulled the start time at the precinct earlier. Ravishing Bruce in the small bed between the two was the perfect counterpoint to the early morning wake up in his bedroom. 

Then the Captain ruined it all. Mack was assigned to a stakeout. He was irritable as early morning came and Bruce left the station while he still had hours before going home. Plopping into his empty bed after a perfunctory shower, waking revealed an empty house. After a few hours of the stillness, he couldn't take it and left the house. 

* * *

"Hey. How are you?" Bruce opened his posture, hoping for a quick feel-up at the very least. Wearing just boxers in the kitchen, he shouldn't have had to do that much. The all-night stakeout was putting a crimp in their new relationship, just a few days old at the start of the schedule change. He was disappointed when Mack tried to head to the big bedroom. "Mack, what's wrong?" 

"You were sleeping when I got in and gone when I woke up." Like always; since the stakeout. 

"It's not like I have a lot to do at a quarter to four." Bruce was up this morning just for a late snack. The wee hour partying had lost its point since he stopped scouting women, and for the moment Mack wasn't available at that hour either. "You could have woken me, you know." 

"You were sleeping in your bed. You never got me up." Mack tried to head again for his shower. Let go early, he was expected to be in early for the briefing. 

Bruce followed Mack, carrying his pita sandwich, eating as he talked. "Look, I'm sorry. Got used to hitting my errands early in the day. When I got back, you had already left." Bruce paused and finished chewing his latest bit. "Did you want me somewhere else? Other than my bed?" 

"You've got another one." Mack swallowed. "If that doesn't..." Now, he'd gone and spoiled it. 

Bruce silenced Mack in the quickest way. He thoroughly probed the mouth he'd missed, sucking the tongue he found there into his own mouth. Quickly he pulled back. "Shit, that has got to taste terrible. Onion and cheese sandwich, sorry." He started to turn away. 

Mack grabbed either side of Bruce's face and kissed him thoroughly. He continued to hold on afterwards. "I don't care if you've been eating tinned mackerel. Go on, I've got a quick shower before I join you." With the promise of Bruce in his bed, that was exactly what the shower was. Quick. 

Mack stepped out of the bathroom, still damp from the quick pass with the towel. He stared at the sight of Bruce 'sleeping' in his bed, the sheet conforming to his charms. This was what he'd wanted to see each morning after the stake-out. 

"You going to just stand there or are you coming to bed?" He was answered as the mattress bounced with Mack's weight. "Hey, you're wet!" 

"S'okay, I've got a towel." Mack pressed against Bruce, demonstrating another use for the befurred chest. "What've you got planned?" 

"Sleep and sex? I'm free for the day. Should go into the station early." 

"Yeah, me too. Sure about that order?" Mocking the speculative look, as soon as the words were out, Mack let loose a big yawn. 

"Naptime first." Bruce wriggled closer. "Sleep tight." Bruce tongued a convenient bit of pec, before nodding against Mack's chest. The large arms wrapped around him as they dozed off. 

* * *

*OH!* Bruce snapped open his eyes at the intense pleasure. Mack was downing him with aplomb, and as if it were possible, the sight was even more erotic than the sensation itself. Cheeks hollow, arms outstretched, the head bobbed over him. All heat, wetness and suction, deepthroating alternated with long enclosed licks. Bruce, held as he was couldn't really move just thrash his upper torso in a very limited way. Though for Mack's safety, and his own satisfaction, this was the best arrangement. Each time Bruce thought he would shatter, Mack changed tactics, again and again, pushing higher and higher. 

"Mahk...." Bruce clawed into not just the sheet but the mattress itself to avoid disturbing or disfiguring Mack. As the blue eyes turned upward, he felt himself tumbling, arching into the swallowing heat. 

Mack smiled at the boneless puddle before being pulled up and down unexpectedly. The sensation of the hot, hairy belly was enough, with some not entirely voluntary thrusting, to make him come. Sagging, spent, he brushed his lips across Bruce's face. 

"This what waking up does to you?" Bruce regretted not claiming half of the bed as his earlier. 

"With you." After a few more self-satisfied stretches, Mack rolled to the side and looked at the alarm. "What should we do with the day?" He leaned in and kissed Bruce slow and thoroughly. 

"Brush our teeth." Bruce swung his feet out of bed and walked into the bathroom. 

"Bruce?" Mack bounced out of bed to follow. He found Bruce swishing and spitting mouthwash before rolling out some toothpaste. When the shorter man started brushing, Mack decided he wasn't getting an answer soon. He squeezed out some toothpaste and started brushing himself. 

* * *

"You going to talk about it?" Now both semi-dressed after a joint shower, Mack spoke to Bruce, who was busy cooking. 

"I'd been eating onions. I can't believe you didn't taste that, even after naptime." Bruce looked at Mack give him a patented 'riight' stare. "Fine. Uh, does that mean you won't do it again?" The plaintive note was clear under the question. 

"Do you want me to?" 

"Now?!" He realized it wasn't an immediate proposition. "Um, sure. It felt fantastic." Bruce looked up from the lips into the blue eyes then down to the neutral throat as he though about the 'look' Mack had given him. 

"Good. It's okay, you know." Mack rubbed a bare shoulder and leaned in for a taste. He'd missed this after the stake-out started. 

"Huh?" 

"You're stuck with me. And I'm not into bedroom blackmail." He helped himself to a good feel of the cook. "'Course, I'm not above offering my body for food." He sucked at tempting bits of shoulder. 

"No gnawing the cook before lunch. Lunch is served." 

Mack positioned the plates just so, and took his seat. "How about during?" 

"So you really don't mind?" He felt bad, considering, not wanting to kiss. Not after... Mack had first sucked his cock, and then even swallowed, but Bruce didn't like how he'd made Mack taste. 

"Didn't know it was a problem. And I mean it." 

* * *

"Mack?" Bruce lay to one side, snug from another nap after a round of play. 

"Yeah?" He toyed with a convenient spot of Bruce, twisting a finger in the nearby hair. 

"Have... have you.... Have you done 'it'?" 

Mack rolled over as the case of nerves made itself known to his senses. "Hum?" He did his best to ease Bruce. 

"Just thought you might miss 'it'. If you have, I mean. And, I was wondering, if, you know.... Maybe.... You can ask, okay?" 

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, the answer is yes. Twice." 

"Just two...? I... Any reason?" 

Mack cradled Bruce closer, fingering his hair and stroking the cheek. "Wasn't with Blair very long. What brought this up?" 

"Just thought you'd be asking by now. I'm willing to... you know." 

Mack looked over, sitting up. "Willing and wanting are two different things. I'll wait until you want to fuck me." 

Bruce's eyes got wide. "Whoa! You want.... Me? 'Do' you? Just... well... Don't you want to... me?" 

"Not until you're ready. And no, you're not, not until you can say the words." Mack covered the smaller man. "We better get up. Duty calls." With a kiss, he got out of bed. 

Bruce followed. "You really want... me in your ass?" 

* * *

They let the matter drop as they settled into a routine for the duration of the stakeout. Each morning he was struck breathless seeing Bruce sleeping in their bed, and then treated to being curled around when he slipped between the sheets. Later, they woke making love. The days passed together before they each had to go off to work. 

And then as abruptly as it had started, the stakeout was over. After being practically welded together, it was strange returning to the early morning shag and go. Bruce waking up to an empty bed, Mack laying down alone. 

* * *

"You sure you don't want to go first?" Bruce glanced up at Mack. The stake-out had been over for awhile, and tomorrow was a day off for the detective. Tonight was one of Bruce's and they were sort of celebrating that happy coincidence. 

"I am going first." Mack leered at the younger man. "Just start slow, use plenty of lube, and you'll be fucking perfect." He bent down for a plundering kiss. "You thought about how you want me?" 

"What do you think? I mean, you've been here before..." He hadn't believed that 'the two' hadn't been Mack taking Blair. He'd granted that maybe one each way... Mack had been blunt putting Bruce straight. That was a laugh. 

"Not with you." Mack stretched out on his stomach, arranging himself carefully. "All yours." 

Bruce reached out to the muscled back, smoothing his hands up and down, and caressing the hard ass. Seeing that Mack was getting anxious, he readied a finger with gel and teased the valley, finally pushing in. "How, how does that feel?" It was nothing like a woman, tight even around one finger. Around his cock... 

"Like a good start. Stick with that, until you feel, I can take two." It was a maddeningly long time before the second joined the first. "You... little faster... Bruw..." 

Bruce added a third finger only after Mack was completely speechless. Finally stilling his hand, he leaned close. "You ready?" He took the nodding into the pillow and the grip-release on his fingers as an affirmative. One handed, Bruce gelled-up his cock, and removing his fingers, placed it at the prepared entrance. It slipped in a little, then stopped. Wiping his hands on the sheet, he worked hard not to just push forward, holding himself away with a firm grip on the hips so close to his own. "Mack?" 

"Rock a bit. Just been awhile. Yeah... there, more... more... YEAHHH." Bruce was all the way in, stretching him, filling him. He bucked up a little to encourage Bruce to start thrusting. "That's... yeah... more..." The strokes became longer and longer, Bruce almost pulling completely out before sliding home. So slowly. 

*Hot.* And tight. He couldn't believe he was really fitting, even as he watched, hands gripping cheeks, pushing in and withdrawing. His cock was pistoning in and out of Mack's ass. It was so heady. Bruce started losing control. 

"Bru... hard... fast... now! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! YES!" Bruce was plunging into him, slamming, slapping, taking him harder and faster and higher. Then Mack was hanging as his prostate was stroked repeatedly. 

Bruce thrust in one last time as his orgasm started, triggering Mack's with the first pulse. The clamping muscles milked hard, wringing him completely. 

Mack raised his head slightly when he finally could. "Bruce?" Assured by the steady heart beat, he lay back down. He didn't really want to move anyway. He dozed off, Bruce still inside him. 

* * *

Bruce woke to hands massaging his ass cheeks. "Hum?" Something was wrong with his pillow and mattress. *Too hard.* He opened his eyes. 

"Easy there." Mack held Bruce's butt tight. He needed to get up for a moment yet he didn't want a quick retreat. "Can you hold on?" He moaned a little as Bruce clutched his chest, brushing against nipples. Rolling onto his side, Mack encouraged Bruce to work his way out. Unencumbered, he quickly made it into the bathroom. 

Bruce listened to the sound effects, giggling a bit. That was stilled by the warm washcloth on his cock and the fist holding it there. He was helpless as Mack cleaned and inflamed him. "What?!" Bruce arched into the absent heat. 

"Had to put it somewhere." Mack walked back to the bed from the bathroom doorway. "What should we do about that?" He pointed to the most obvious feature. 

"Anything. Just now." Bruce gasped as Mack first squeezed him above the balls and then straddled him, cock heavy against Bruce's abdomen, ass near Bruce's cock. 

Mack stretched Bruce's arms above his head, leaning down over him, cocks dueling in passing. Kissing and teasing with hands the available flesh, by turns Mack worked them up and then stilled, avoiding their climax repeatedly until it finally broke loose. 

"Better?" Mack kissed Bruce before flipping them both over. 

"Yeah." Bruce snuggled as a warm pool on Mack. "How was it?" 

Mack played with the long hair. "Good. Real good. We'll work on universe-shattering." 

"'Can do that." Bruce wiggled sleepily. 

"Rest, Albert. 'Night, Bruce." Mack leaned into curls and joined Bruce in slumber. 

* * *

"Oh, man. I didn't used to fall asleep all the time. Not right away." He looked up from his perch, trying to roll away. 

"Suspect that would have been a little dangerous." Mack held onto his squirming blanket until it got the message to stay right where he was on Mack's chest. "No more crazed jilted lovers to worry about." 

"Did I ever tell you about Shelia and Jenni? Little did I know that they knew each other. Explained why I hadn't been to their apartment." 

"Roommates?" 

"Girlfriends. After Jenni realized Shelia wasn't with another woman, we had a lot of fun." 

"What happened?" 

"They started talking. Been a problem, that's why they were each seeing me." Bruce turned his head down. "Sorry." 

"Bruce?" 

"Past is past." More importantly, he'd already seen how jealous Mack could be and here he was talking about women. 

"That's why it's okay. Come on, time to get up. I'll even make breakfast." He let Bruce go and followed stiffly into the shower. 

* * *

Bruce punched in a set of codes for the computer that handled playing the right cuts off of the CDs and leaned back in the chair. Most of the time he really didn't have a lot to do. Start of his shift he got the playlist loaded into the system, coded in the order like he just did, and introduced the start of the nightshift. After that, he really just had to give the time every hour and field request calls. He grabbed the mike. "Now Shifting into the Night, we've got all the metal, grunge, alternative, punk and world that you can't hear until the sun goes down. Way down." He switched off the mike as the music started. 

"Wonder how Mack is doing." They'd had a quiet day of kissing, caressing and short naps. He smiled a little wickedly at the thought of the detective at the piano bench tonight. Bruce got out of his chair to track down a song. He'd wait to play it until Mack should be in the car but Bruce figured it would take awhile to find. 

A little after the next hour he dashed back into the studio just as some loud ska finished up. "It's eleven ten and it's still paradise out there. I've got a dedication here and I need to stall for them to make their way out of work." Reading out a few public announcement spots he'd never bothered to record, he slipped the platter onto the turntable. "For the more sheltered listeners out there, this is a 78." He held his breath as he lowered the arm into the groove. "Jerry Lee Lewis." It was all he could get out before the song started. 

* * *

"Mack?" Bruce had expected to wake him like always. But here Mack was up and waiting for him. He was even out of bed. 

"Rockabillie? You've got a thing or two to learn about music." Mack plundered the slack mouth. "Almost thought I was on the wrong station. 'Great Balls of Fire.' Thanks." 

"How was the bar?" Bruce leaned into Mack's peeling of him. 

"I wasn't playing standing up. Were you thinking that all night?" Mack nibbled on exposed Bruce flesh as he pulled off clothes. "Like you thinking about me." Mack carried the naked and tightly clinging Bruce into the bedroom. 

"Many... clothes." Bruce looked up from the bed hungrily. He needed to see all of Mack. Feel all of him. He arched in anticipation. 

Mack stripped out of the offending boxers and continued his exploration. Making Bruce squirm around as he tickled and teased in turn, he nibbled over ribs, thrust his tongue into the navel before licking up the arrow of hair leading back to the main growth. Grabbing firm globes, he rocked them together, groins meshing. 

* * *

Over the following weeks a rhythm developed, punctuated by working around cracked ribs, remote broadcasts and other occurrences. Mack's schedule generally restricted them to the early morning loving after Bruce's shift, and of course days off. 

Today happened to be one of Mack's rare weekend days off. They'd been celebrating that fact since a quarter til four when Bruce woke Mack with probing fingers. Mack loved the way Bruce fluidly mounted him, still half-asleep as the heat stroked. Now they were having breakfast before heading back to bed. 

"Mack?" Bruce bulldozed on. "Thought maybe you could fuck me today." He waited when Mack didn't sweep him away from the meal. 

Mack finished chewing the mouthful, swallowed and took another bite. Finished with that, he spoke. "Are you sure?" 

"The waiting is killing me." He couldn't imagine what Mack would feel like, inside him, any more than he could imagine what his cock must feel like to Mack. *He likes it well enough.* He thought about earlier in the morning, filling a very muzzy Mack. "Take me. Give it to me." 

Mack didn't say a word as he got up from the table and went to Bruce, kissing him long and slow. The two of them made their way into the bedroom, not straying far from the other. Bruce steered to the bed, he pulled Mack in after him. 

Discarding the minimal clothing, Mack lavished attention all over Bruce. He had just started to roll Bruce to his side when the younger man resisted. 

"I want it." He reassured Mack. "Want to see you. Need to see you." He breathed deep as he waited. 

Mack regarded the passion in the blue eyes. "It'd be easier." The heat was joined with pleading. "Okay." He rolled Bruce onto his back, kissing him deeply and scattering more down his neck and chest. Mack stretched for the lube, slicked a finger, and tonguing a nipple, he pressed the gelled digit inside. 

Bruce's eyes opened a bit wider as the finger slid slowly in and out. All he could do was moan unintelligently with the strokes and then with the small spiraling circles. "Squroo..." The single finger fit so tightly, it was ages before Mack returned not just with more lube, but also with a second finger. The moaning was more insistent now, cresting as Mack tried to scissor inside. 

"Relax." Mack kissed a kneecap, which he had scooted closer to when he had realized just how tight Bruce was. Rewarded with a bit of loosening, Mack continued. Keeping up a stream of comforting words, he was finally free to stretch with the two fingers. 

"Pleaassse." Bruce was arched, head thrown back. "Dooo.... dooo...." When the third finger finally entered, Bruce went silent. No room for speech, however inarticulate, he just latched onto Mack's eyes. 

Mack worked the fingers, relubing on the out stroke every so often. Just as he thought either he or Bruce would burst, the muscles relaxed much further. Slicking up his member, he gave a few final twists with his fingers. "Love you." Mack slipped his fingers out and pressed his cockhead at the entrance. 

"Sit up." Bruce clutched at Mack, wrapping his knees around the strong back. "Sit up." His knees dropped as Mack obeyed, supporting some of his weight from Mack's hold. Slowly, he sank by stages further onto Mack's length, eyes rolling back as he slipped down to Mack's lap. 

Mack moaned as he was sheathed in Bruce. Breathing heavy once fully encased, he changed his grip on the sweat-sheened back. Nothing had prepared him for this. One arm supporting Bruce across the back, Mack pushed back the wild hair and caressed the still stubbled jaw. The rolled back eyes struggled to meet him, and he smiled back at Bruce when they were finally successful. "Hi, Beautiful." Fingers still smoothing over Bruce, he gazed deep into the smoky eyes. 

Bruce swallowed and heaved, muscles twitching at the strain. "Much.... moove. Moove!" He shifted about, trying to encourage Mack. 

Mack first tried to extract from Bruce, before he caught on to the real demand. He took them into a slow rock, working to meld as much flesh together as the position would allow. The languid loving lasted until the long spill of Bruce's orgasm, drawing Mack's. 

Bruce felt Mack pop out as from a distance as they tumbled to the bed. Regaining awareness, however haphazardly, he sought to bond himself to Mack. 

Mack threw the used towelette into the garbage after he cleaned himself. "Bruce?" He looked worriedly at the smaller man, nearly burrowing into his side. Using his senses Mack searched for anything wrong. 

"Just hold me. Miss you." Bruce relaxed into Mack as he was held tightly in strong arms, hair stroked. "Love you, too." 

* * *

Once they awoke, Bruce was back to his durable self, if a bit sore. They played quite a bit that day until finally it was time for Mack to go to the bar. 

"Do you mind? If you..." 

"Tickle something else for a few hours. Just wake me when you get back." Bruce reached up for a slow kiss, feinting at the last moment to give just a quick cheek peck. He bounded out of reach. "More of that when you come home." 

* * *

Bruce got out of the small pool and sat on a large flat rock, warming his bare butt. Lying back, he pillowed his head on crossed arms, and closed his eyes. The water caught in his chest hair warmed, and started to roll to the rock, for the moment keeping his front cooler than his back. The contrast was pleasant, and he smiled. 

The cougar looked down to the watering hole. Spotting the unaware basker, he climbed down the rocky cliffs that blended into the rolling swells of grass. Closing silently, the cougar paced about the rock before the man opened his eyes. 

Bruce looked up warily, tilting his head forward. Slowly he lowered it. *Not good.* The red cat looked distinctly unpleased. *Is this your rock, kitty?* Bruce held very still. He nearly lost it when the hard head rubbed up and down against his side. 

The cougar went to the foot of the rock, and started to jump onto the rock. Bruce tensed as the mouth opened and descended above his legs. The raspy tongue against his most tender flesh was a shock. Giving a last lick at the full testicles and now rigid cock, the red beast leaped the rest of the way up, bathing Bruce's face. 

"Bruce?" Mack stroked the square hip, avoiding the leaking member. The smell of arousal was mixed with fear. "Come on, just a dream. That's right, wake up." He smiled when Bruce blinked his eyes open. "Hey, you okay?" 

Bruce breathed deeply, chest rising and falling rapidly. "Fuck me. Suck me. Mack...." He grabbed Mack by the head as he tried to follow the second instruction only. "Fuck me too." 

Mack covered the hands with his own. "Even if you weren't sore, I'm not that flexible." He looked at what he couldn't quite reach. 

"Mouth." Bruce released his hold. He turned at the weight next to him, to see Mack's face. "Now." 

Mack stripped out of his pants, questioning Bruce as he did. Getting only pleas, not answers, he lay down in the correct position. Despite his intention of making Bruce take lead, Mack quickly had his lips around Bruce and his hips directed into the waiting mouth. Worried at the passivity, he tried pulling out, but each time he did so, Bruce sucked him further inside. From Bruce being further along, Mack caught up and started to get ahead. Unable to voice any warning, he spilt deep into Bruce's throat before swallowing the answering offering. 

Separating them, Mack rolled to look 'down' at Bruce. "Going to tell me about it?" He sat up enough to swing his legs around and lean over Bruce. "How was it?" Mack wiped his finger through dribbles on Bruce's chin. He was surprised when the finger disappeared into the mouth, teeth scraping the pad after the suction released. 

"Still need to brush." Bruce pulled Mack down to cover him. "Love you in me." He devoured the mouth above him. "Love being in you." Bruce arched as Mack bit up his neck, alternating sides. Breaking away after the plundering kiss, Bruce waited for his eyes to focus. "We both do. Brush." He squeezed and slapped a butt cheek, until Mack started for the bathroom. 

Bruce prepared his brush and turned on the water, starting to brush. He watched Mack get started and turn off the faucet. "Want to lather me up? After toothpaste." 

* * *

Stakeouts could be the pits. Stuck in a car or bare room with cooling coffee, bad food and often as not stale company, they were time-intensive invasions into routines. As Mack slipped through the bedroom door, he smiled. *But they give me this.* A freshly roused Bruce was a fortunate outcome of an all-nighter. And before that, there was sleeping Bruce watching. Followed by slow waking. The object of his ruminations rolled over, draping the sheet appealingly. 

Skinning off his shirt, Mack approached the bed. He'd gotten pretty good in the subtle seduction, teasing Bruce into arousal and wakefulness at the same time. Starting with the feet, Mack increased his contact slowly until he could get up on the bed without startling Bruce awake. The younger man would come to when he was achingly hard and ready. The sex was extra sweet that way. 

Bruce sat nude by the water's edge, fingers bending across the ruddy coated cougar. After the first few times the cat appeared, Bruce figured out this was a dream. To an extent, it explained the beast's affectionate regard. For now it was content to be stroked and petted. Often as not, it was the other way around, with it rubbing its head down Bruce's chest or across his belly, licking him for scent or kneading its paws at his shoulders. It took awhile but now he was mostly without fear even when he was pinned and the cat breathed at his throat or groin. 

*Is that hot.* Just thinking about it was making his flesh tingle. Bruce ran his free hand up through his chest hair barely firm enough not to tickle. Once he had the skin of his stomach rippling, he sucked his thumb and forefinger into his mouth. Thoroughly wetted, they rolled one nipple and then the other. The cougar turned to regard the weeping cock jutting from between butterflied knees. 

"Hey, Beautiful." Mack looked at the eyes that had opened full of heat. Bruce couldn't have woken up any more aroused without sleep humping. The air was thick with Bruce's need, beads welling up and running down the utterly erect cock. Nipples hard pebbles in the soft thatch of chest hair, highlighting the sheened throat outstretched. 

"You better have a plan." Bruce growled out the words around a tongue thick with lust. After what seemed an eternity of waiting, he reopened his eyes. Discovering that Mack was not yet hard enough to give him a fast fuck, Bruce painfully levered himself up. "What, have you got...? For me." Bruce's hands captured Mack's rising head. "Do it." 

Mack's agreeing quip was lost as Bruce invaded his mouth. Incapable of raising his hands to restrain the thrusting hips and with his head immobilized, Mack tried his best to love the pounding length, sucking and wagging his tongue. And then it was gone. He looked up, pleading. 

His eyes got wide as he saw the tube in Bruce's hand, and more importantly the other hand smearing the heavy cock with the slick gel. Quickly he turned around, still on hands and knees. The first finger jammed into the him, slowing to smooth around and around. Two pumped and scissored. "Now!" Three fingers stroked firmly inside his passage. 

Mack saw bursting stars on the insides of his eyelids as the hot, hard, slick cock plunged inside only to pull nearly back out. And again. Again. He wished he could see Bruce, hands clenched tight on his ass, reaming in. A rumbling noise developed that took Mack a moment to realize he was making. Time stretched and the snapback destroyed the universe into a jetting hot stream of come. 

"Mack?" Bruce looked at the man lying on his back, trying to think how much time had passed. Next thing he knew, he'd been pulled down, hands squeezing his biceps. "You okay? I didn't..." 

Lips formed into a smile before sucking out Bruce's breath. Laughing, Mack moved his hands across Bruce's back and cupped an ass cheek. "Congrats, Einstein." 

*Huh?* 

"Remember 'universe shattering'? Mission accomplished." Mack massaged his fingers against Bruce's scalp while the other hand brushed back and forth over a hip. 

"You're okay?" 

"Much better than that." Mack shifted a little and groaned. "Think we should get cleaned up." He looked up and Bruce's worried expression. "Just a little stiff. Come on, help me out." Finally upright, Mack leered. "Could almost taste your come. Think you can shoot any harder?" 

* * *

"This is nice." Bruce turned to Mack on the towel next to his. While they were by no stretch alone on the beach, neither was this one overcrowded. Mostly locals, these were other people with the good fortune to be off for the day. "Why haven't we done this before?" 

"Too busy doing each other. It's so rare, having time together." As it was, he'd have to leave with the descending sun. "Need to do this again." 

"Like the other, too." Bruce looked hotly at Mack. "Tomorrow." His eyes were incendiary as he focused on Mack's trunks before rolling onto his stomach. 

* * *

Bruce slipped between the clean sheets, still damp from his shower and shave. Settling on his stomach, he fell asleep hoping Mack would soon be waking him up. 

"What do you want?" Bruce awoke to the words as a large hand smoothed his shoulder and drifted over the sheet. He could feel Mack weighing down the bed. 

"In me." He spread his legs, pulling the sheet tight over his cheeks. He smiled as he felt the shift on the mattress and heard the drawer open. Slowly a hand was pushing the sheet free, stroking over his skin. "Yeaahh." The cool finger worked in and out and was joined in succession by a second and a third. "You." He coaxed as the three fingers pumped gently. "Give me." Bruce could feel the legs outside his own, but still fingers filled him. "Please." 

And then he was answered, heat thrusting into him. Taking the strokes, Bruce pushed up from the bed and pulled Mack's hands onto his chest. "Claim me. Yes! Mark me, yours." So good between Mack's thighs, ass full, neck gnawed, large fingers carding and pinching him. "Pound it. Hammer me." Bruce laced his fingers onto Mack's, guiding the hands to ravish him. Elbow knocking across the head of his abandoned cock, he screamed with his orgasm. Hands rubbed the mess into his chest as Mack pumped him full of the same. 

Mack withdrew and placed Bruce on the bed, lapping at the smeared chest, sucking furred skin into his mouth, biting and soothing. Having slicked Bruce in spit, Mack roughly cleaned his own cock, pitching the towelette to the garbage. 

Bruce looked for the cougar. He was back at the dream, though the pool was nowhere to be seen. Where had all the fog come from? He shivered as his skin goosefleshed. Something was watching him and he searched for the source. A black mass loped out of the mist. 

The sharp snout and pointed ears shifted as the creature stood and became more like a man. The fiery blue eyes fixed him as the face resolved into his own. 

"What, what are you?" 

"Better that you ask what you are." The strange man sat on a new boulder, chains grating as he made comfortable on the conveniently shaped rocks. He smoothed his hands over the black leathers. 

"Me?" This dream was much more disturbing than the cougar had ever been. Counting the first time jaws had held him. His look-alike was shirtless, with chains decorating tight leather pants. Studded leather bands accented the arms. "You're the video reject." 

"Talk to your Sentinel. Do you really not know?" The spirit looked deep when the word didn't connect. "Ask him." 

Bruce jumped as the hands landed on his shoulders. He turned to see his double behind him. "So what am I?" The figure smiled. He thought he heard the words 'it's a start' as the man crouched back onto four legs and trotted off. 

* * *

"How do you do that?" Bruce had started noticing something about Mack, which on reflection he realized Mack had been doing for ages. So far he hadn't said anything, not sure precisely what was different. Now he just wanted answers. 

"What?" He looked up at the satisfied bundle. 

"Know exactly what to do. Not just that. It's like you notice everything a bit sooner." A word came to mind. "Sentinel." 

"Yeah." Mack pulled Bruce under him. His nice sounding pillow in place, he started to drift off. 

"What's a Sentinel? Mack." 

"Sleepy. Sated. Huh?" Mack looked up from where his head dropped when Bruce sat up. 

"What does that mean? Were you going to tell me?" 

"Not much. I mean, I'm already a cop. So I'm a little better. Bruce?" 

"Tell me." 

Mack sat up, matching the seriousness of Bruce's posture. "My senses are better. All five of them. Blair knows more about it. It's natural, but he's only found two." 

"And he picked the other?" Bruce pressed Mack back onto the bed. He'd learned that Blair had been a very intense and brief love affair. That had fallen apart when his roommate, Blair's, had broken in on them. He'd gotten the sense that Blair and his roommate became lovers. 

"He was already..." He bit down on the 'J' sound. "His Guide. Had been for some time." 

"What am I? Mack, shouldn't you have a Guide?" This other Sentinel had a Guide. Had had Blair as one before Mack and Blair got together. Reclaimed Blair from Mack. "What's a Guide?" For that matter, what was a Sentinel? *How does Blair work into this?* 

"I'm okay." Mack kissed Bruce quiet, physically reassuring him. "I don't zone like my, like Blair's. And I've got you. So no, I don't." Mack stretched. "What do you want to do?" Clearly they were both awake, and he could work with that. 

"You need a Guide. What's a zone? Mack, why didn't you say anything?" Bruce got out of the bed and slapped into the bathroom. He'd just flushed and was washing his hands when Mack stepped behind him. 

"What was I going to say? Stop fucking those women, I can taste your sweat? Just beat off so I can smell you come?" Mack wrapped his hands around from behind, pulling Bruce's butt cheeks tightly against him. "I love what we have. Just because I can see better, hear when you're about to come, doesn't... You're not going to stay mad?" This wasn't happening. Not again. 

"Not mad." Bruce turned in the arms around him, feeling Mack's half hard cock as it snagged on a cheek. "What about touch?" He pressed down gently with his heel on Mack's foot. "Should have trusted me though. Aren't we more than just friends? Sure you don't need a Guide?" 

"I'm fine. We are more than fine." Everything he needed was in his arms. Was face-first at his neck. "Nothing much to tell. My senses are just better. Didn't even know, until... It's just part of me." He looked up at Bruce, reflecting his smile, cock twitching against the furred stomach. 

* * *

Mack looked around the rocky hills. He hadn't had this dream since before his trip to Cascade. As sure as he looked, the red cat came bounding down from some cliffs. Once it was on more or less level ground it transformed into Jim. 

"You need to commit." 

"That's real funny. You needed to see me balling Blair before you knew what you had." 

"Was that what it was?" The cougar-man breathed slowly. 

"No. I was in love. He just loved you." 

"His Sentinel. Not me. Not you." 

"Right, I wasn't his Sentinel. So what are you doing here?" 

"Make your choice soon." With that the cougar man turned tail, literally. 

* * *

"What are you doing?" Bruce watched as Mack pushed the paper aside. "When you get done, I'll be in bed." He headed into their room. 

"Bruce." Mack got up from the table and followed. "It's just a letter. Something I should have wrote ages ago. To Blair. Thought he'd explain the dream." 

"Tell me. If you still need to, finish the letter. On the bed." Bruce pointed Mack to sit. 

Mack sat down. "There's this shapeshifting cat... a big cat, not a housecat." 

"It's red, right?" Bruce smiled apologetically. "Sorry." 

"Yeah, it is. How'd you know?" Bruce wasn't forthcoming. "Anyway, it talks to me, real cryptic. Once it is a man." 

"Looks just like you, right? Go on." 

"Yeah, it looks just like me." Mack didn't want to mention his twin at this point. Jim wouldn't appreciate his secret being shared. "How did you know?" Bruce shrugged. "Keeps telling me I need to make a choice." 

"Have you?" Mack looked at him perplexed. "Sounds like Blair's Sentinel needed to make a discovery. What about you?" 

"Already have you." Mack leaned over with a kiss and rested his head near Bruce's. "How'd you know about the cougar?" 

"Cougar?" Somehow that seemed familiar. 

"From my dream. The red cougar that talks to me." 

* * *

Outwardly, things seemed to continue on normally. Maybe a little busier. They didn't bound at each other quite as intensely, but then who could keep up that level indefinitely? 

In the quiet, two men slept as far apart as possible sharing a bed. 

"You need to claim him. Acknowledge him." 

Mack looked at Jim. 

"You still don't get it." He stepped closer. "He knows. Accepts. Give in. Meet him." 

Bruce looked again for the big cat, but the shape that came into sight was black and bouncing. He'd been rather hopeful when it was warm in the dream. He waited for the dark fox to become a man. 

"'Should read more. Figure it out yet?" Crossing arms in front of his bare chest, he leaned back against a support that wasn't there. 

"The cougar is Mack, and somehow, you're me?" 

"Close enough." The coyote man dropped his arms. "What do you think you are?" 

"What are Sentinels and Guides?" He got frustrated at the condescending smile. "Damn it. So I'm not Blair. Can't I help Mack?" 

"If anyone can. He's got to make a leap. Soon. Are you ready?" 

"What?" 

"Two sides of a single coin." The smile faded as the man shifted back into the black coyote. 

Bruce sat up in the bed and looked at Mack. *What kind of leap?* And how could he help? Bruce crawled over to the large body, smiling as the strong arms wrapped around him. 

* * *

"Morning." Mack looked over at the clock, sighing when he read that it was morning as in time to start the day, before going to work. "I hate this, you know?" He combed his fingers into the soft hair before rolling Bruce onto the bed. "Leaving is so hard." 

"Leaving me so hard?" Bruce looked up at Mack from his snuggled pose. 

"Either way." It took him a moment to compose himself before heading into the bathroom. 

* * *

"Hey, Mack. I'm not going to be in until late. Taking the first half of the morning show. Got to get back on the air. Bye." Mack turned away from the answering machine. Bruce wouldn't be in until seven or so. They might manage breakfast together. 

After a vigorous shower Mack crawled into bed. He smiled wryly at the clean sheets. Snaking out an arm, he turned on the radio, dialing the volume nearly all the way down. Snuggling Bruce's pillow, he drifted into sleep. 

Mack looked around the barren landscape. There were still rocks here, but barely any grass, and what might be trees in the distance were gnarled, shrubby things. He looked for the red cougar; in this near desert it would be better camouflaged. 

Maybe this was what happened when it got pissed off. Mack started walking. He hadn't been giving it the correct answers for ages. After what seemed to be hours, despite the sun not sinking in the sky, he started to worry. He shouldn't be feeling effects in a dream, right? Which meant he wasn't sweating, wasn't burning and wasn't feeling his tongue go dry. *Riight.* 

What kind of place had cliffs but no shade? "One where the sun is always at high noon." Mack wondered why he wasn't waking up. If real, this would have gone past serious some time ago. Either he couldn't remember any of his desert survival right, or he was well and truly fucked. 

After even more walking, Mack had gone past several mirages. It was funny you could still have those with heightened senses. "Hey, you come to play with me or am I just carrion on the hoof?" The dark, sharp-snouted canine halted, and stood still in the distance for a moment and then turned away. "Don't go..." Mack watched as the animal looked back at him. *Blue eyes?* As he headed for the rise the... coyote... was on, the beast sat. Closing, the animal jogged off. Never faster than he could follow, or at the very least its path. 

Just when he thought he could go no farther, Mack was near the mouth of a cave. He followed the coyote by its heart beat into the complete darkness until he heard... water. A wet muzzle nudged his hand as he sank to his knees. 

"Good to see you too." Bruce sat on the bed from the plundering kiss. Tired from the extra shift, he had just leaned over for a brush of lips before waking Mack. 

"That time, isn't it." It wasn't even a question, spotting the clock as he got up. "Had the strangest dream. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." He called as went to the bathroom. "You don't have to do the morning again?" 

"Um, yeah." Bruce stripped out of his clothes. "Just for awhile. Until they rehire. Piano bar tonight?" 

Mack thought about that hard. It was too late today, but maybe for the rest of the week... Before he had a chance to reply, he heard Bruce in the sounds of sleep. 

Bruce was by the pond again. Pushing up from the rock he noticed the cougar by the foot. "Hi, Kitty." He shifted down while the big cat flipped out with its tongue, showing teeth. Scratching at the large head, Bruce petted at the long absent beast. Purring, the cat turned to rake him with its eyes. 

Next the raspy tongue swiped across the bottom of Bruce's foot, curling his toes, which were the next target. One foot thoroughly bathed, it licked a bit less aggressively to the knee before attacking the other foot in a similar manner. Jumping onto the slab, the cougar rubbed the top of its head up Bruce's thighs, switching back and forth until tongue could drag up from the underside of Bruce's balls. 

Fingertips pressed to the stony surface, Bruce held on for his sanity as his cock was licked up, over and over. Leaking pre-cum mixed with saliva, coating his cock. Just when he thought he couldn't stand another moment, the cat made a few quick swipes over ribs before licking nipples hard. 

Bruce's eyes popped open as a vise slipped down his length. Forepaws on his biceps, the red cougar sat down, taking itself on Bruce. Completely engulfing Bruce's cock, the russet beast smoldered blue eyes before lowering its head to rest on Bruce's chest. Paws moved slightly, allowing Bruce to use his hands. Stroking fur, he was lost in sensation as the cat pumped and tongued his neck and upper breast. Then he was lost as he came hard, arching sharply against the cougar. 

Bruce rolled over, curling around Mack's pillow. 

* * *

"Mack?" Pulled forward into the bed, Bruce felt his clothes falling away. "You're going to be..." His words were cut off as a nipple was sucked and rolled. 

"Late?" Mack attacked another tempting piece of skin. "Changed my schedule. On night call for a couple of weeks. Go in a few hours later." Each sentence was highlighted by a caress or another suggestive touch. "How was yesterday?" Mack tangled his fingers in Bruce's hair. 

Bruce pulled Mack over him, smiling as their cocks came in contact. "Lonely. What was the dream you wanted to tell me about?" Bruce yawned. "Come on, I'll stay awake." 

"I was in a desert, whole no water, lost bit. Wasn't looking good and then this black, guess it was a coyote, led me to water. That's when I woke up." Mack repeated the long kiss of the previous morning, rolling onto his back, carrying Bruce along. 

"Cool." He looked up. "That make me a long drink of water?" 

"Anything you want. What'll it be?" Mack's hands traced down Bruce's back to rest on his ass. 

"When you got to go?" Bruce savored his perch as he spoke. 

"After eleven." 

"And you'll be back before I leave?" 

"For four hours." 

"Knock the edge off and then fuck me silly." Bruce heard Mack's groan, and with a growl he was on his back, chest besieged by a hungry mouth. Arms raised, Bruce's hands were pressed together with wrists crossed. Big hands moved back down his arms to work his sides and taunt his nipples. "Mack... MACK!" The tight grip quickly brought him off, leaving him a spent puddle. 

Bruce was pulled into a crouched ball, arms before knees, legs spread slightly. Gently he was lubed and stretched. "Yeaaah." Mack slid in to the hilt. 

Mack pumped slowly, mindful of how long it had been since they'd had time for much of anything. Stroking Bruce within and without, his speed built. "Still want to be fucked stupid?" He pounded into the willing ass, hands steady on Bruce's shoulders. "'Cause I'm going to ream your mind out. Fill you to the brim." Plunging hard, he backed up his words. Slamming into Bruce, Mack dragged his fingers hard across the spread out back. Lost to anything save the punishing thrusts, his passion broke like a flume. 

"Mahk..." Realizing that he wasn't being crushed, just held tightly as Mack had rolled with his completion, he took a deep breath. "Oh, man!" His own erection was matched by the cock still full in his ass, and his every move radiated through him. "No doze. Mack." He pleaded, too spent even to bring himself off. 

"Greedy?" Mack nuzzled at a nearby ear as he unfolded Bruce's arms and draped them onto the bed, and unlocked knees so legs could fall to either side. "What we got here?" Cupping and toying, his hands lazily teased balls and cock. 

"'M one with cum for brains." Mack rolled him onto the bed, slipping free. Before Bruce could decipher the mumble, his balls were being sucked, seemingly right off his body. 

Mack admired his work before he licked at the engorged cock. Ignoring Bruce and worshiping him, Mack drove him to the brink of insanity. Wound tauter than anything and left to hang. 

Falling up. Bruce burst into Mack's throat, spending himself in great streams. 

Mack finished swallowing and took in Bruce's total sprawl. Moving boneless limbs into place for better rest, he straightened the bed around his lover before heading for the shower. 

* * *

"What now?" Bruce had waited for the coyote to make its transformation before confronting him. Apparently this was the desert that Mack had been lost in, though now it was dark and chill against his naked flesh. 

"You tell me." 

Bruce turned to follow the spirit's meandering. "Um, you showed up in Mack's dream. Took him to water. Damn it, stop smiling like that!" He sat down heavily in frustration. 

"Finish." 

"The cougar showed up in mine again, and well..." Bruce loosely mimed his way through the sentence's end. "What else do you want?!" Next thing he knew the dream-man was right in his face. 

"Reason. You've said what, without giving meaning." 

Bruce's chest heaved. "Mack took your guiding him, and the cougar gave himself to me. Isn't that right? Come on, I'm not Blair!" He felt hands tight on his face. 

"He can't guide two." 

"'One Sentinel, one Guide.' How can I be a Guide, be Mack's Guide?" 

"How can you not?" 

Bruce opened his eyes, quickly taking in the bedroom, down towell, up- the glow stars he'd relocated one day after it'd become their room. "Oh, man!" What completely tripped out dreams. Except that wasn't all they were. Bruce sat up, throwing his legs off the bed before registering the earlier morning. He leaned back on his arms, neck stretched and eyes closed, momentarily before getting out of bed. 

Shuffling into the bathroom, he took care of business and slipped into the shower. Lathering up, he went over the dreams. Mack was the cougar; he'd seen it in his dreams too, and like the coyote in his dreams, it took his form also. Mack had seen the coyote, *Me, I'm the coyote,* and been led to water. *I'm the water.* Bruce shut off the shower, and stepped out, wrapping one towel around his hips and rubbing another over his hair and chest. 

And the cougar took itself. *Gave. Forcefully gave.* 

For a moment, he wondered if Blair could figure this out faster. "He had to sleep with Mack to get it on with his Sentinel." Whatever Blair did know, it wasn't complete. Maybe he, Bruce, could figure this out. 

* * *

"Bruce?" Mack looked at the food set up in the middle of the floor and then up the bare legs that came into view. 

"Figured you haven't eaten supper and you'll need your strength." Bruce gave an appreciative yelp as Mack helped himself to some favored cuts. He pushed Mack away from the well-mouthed shoulder. "Come on, I've only got four hours. Everything is finger-food." He watched the wicked smile develop before he was pulled to the floor. 

* * *

"Give it to me. Harder!" Mack's grunt turned into a 'yeaah' as Bruce shoved deeper. They'd left the living room luau for the comfort of the bed once intentions were clear. Several fingers in his ass had been a pretty fair indicator. "Make good..." 

Bruce gripped harder Mack's hips, watching his cock thrust between the cheeks, vanishing into the small hole. He didn't think he'd ever get over this. Not the feel of it, not the sight of it, his cock consumed, conquering Mack's ass. 

"Better. Do better." 

"You've still gotta be able to work." Bruce pumped a few more times and pulled completely out. 

"Br...." 

"Roll over." He waited as Mack slowly got the message to his brain, and from there to his body. Bruce slid back home into the exposed hole. "Better?" 

"So... Bru! Beau'iful." Mack pulled Bruce down more, holding onto shoulders. Bruce leaned forward the rest of the way for a kiss. Mack managed to tangle a hand at the back of Bruce's head and shift the other to thumb his cheek. 

"Like it?" Bruce pushed a bit harder, smiling. Mack's wanton look said it all. 

"Love ya." Mack held on, kneading Bruce, as he was sent higher on the waves. Bruce pushed him until they both were riding the crest, seemingly endless, until they settled into the surf after their orgasm. 

* * *

"Great." Mack absently listened as one of the uniforms walked away. He'd been chuckling about Bruce's mad dash for semi-presentablity and the radio station, following in his wake in the bathroom and then clearing their private picnic. Now he was faced with one of the worst crime scenes he'd ever had the misfortune to see. 

Ignoring the commotion around him, he searched for, well anything that would help. If the weapon wasn't still here, it either had been wiped off or wrapped up. He filtered through the blood splashed everywhere, otherwise just letting his senses drift across the crime scene. "What have we got here?" Mack bent down, resting his arms on his knees to look at the tumbled objet. "Bag this. Looks like some of the brunette's hair is stuck to it." 

"Brunette?" The technician looked at the blond corpses strewn like so many broken Barbies. 

"Guess she's going to miss her retouch appointment." Mack continued through the rest of the scene in much the same manner. 

* * *

Bruce entered the bungalow quietly. Right now he just wanted to curl up and sleep. Eight hours shouldn't be such a strain; but then again he'd had a busy day before. Bruce smiled at those memories. Dropping his clothes into a pile he crawled into bed, happily burrowing closer as the large arm wrapped around him. 

* * *

"Mack?" 

"Expecting someone else?" He gave another kiss before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. 

"No." Bruce stared at the clock a while longer. "Didn't expect you still home." He followed into the bathroom. "Mack?" 

"Scene ran late. Hey there." Mack further greeted Bruce who'd joined him in the shower. "Oh." He detached Bruce from his chest. "Still have to go in. Come on," Mack lathered Bruce. "Finish up here and have breakfast" 

"Lunch." 

"Whatever meal you want, with me." 

"When will you be back?" 

Mack thought about it. Officially he was still on night call. He had no doubts they'd hold him to that. "Depends. Might make it home for a few hours. More if witnesses are on the nightshift. Sorry." He dug his hands into the sudsy curls, rubbing his fingers against the scalp. 

"Yeah." Bruce leaned back, enjoying the touch. 

* * *

Bruce put the groceries away, closing the fridge and shutting the cabinets as he left the kitchen. The laundry really could do with being done, but there was too much for him to load on his motorbike. It would have to wait until Mack could get around to it. 

"What is a Guide?" He thought about what Mack had told him about Blair, and the other bits and pieces he'd let out. Mack, and this other guy, Blair's, were Sentinels. Their senses were heightened, and somehow that was less of a problem for Mack than for the other guy. He'd just about had to badger out what a zone was and he really hadn't liked what he heard. Even when assured that most of the zones Mack had experienced were purposely encouraged by Blair. *What about the others?* 

Bruce didn't know how Blair managed to do anything; sounded like he was a full-time babysitter. "Like that would work with Mack." He laughed at the picture that would make, him following after the detective. *So what do I do?* His dream-self or whatever the coyote was said he'd be Mack's guide. Mack had apparently accepted this, both through the desert vision and the cougar visit. 

* * *

"Think I like this." Bruce had been pulled inside and greeted thoroughly by a towel-wrapped Mack. 

"Think?" 

"Know. Know. Hey, where are you going?" Mack took a few more steps away before turning back and giving Bruce a wide grin. "Smart ass." 

"Think you can give it a lesson?" 

"I'll give you a lesson." Bruce held the expression for a moment before breaking into laughter. "Thanks for calling me." 

"Sorry I couldn't get away." Mack closed the space between them 

"'Understand. When did you get back?" 

"Why?" Mack was fondling Bruce. 

"I had a nap. You?" 

* * *

Bruce woke up on his warm rock, sun on his butt and face pillowed on his arms. *Not everyone can tan in their sleep.* He started to doze again until he felt a shadow fall across him. The fur against his neck and the rough tongue lapping was unmistakable. *Nice Kitty.* He smiled. Maybe he'd call Mack that sometime. Amused with that Bruce relaxed into his tongued-massage. 

*OOO!* The velcro-hooked tongue swiped along his valley once more, before licking concertedly over just the pucker. "Ah!" Smoothing out each fold in turn, the raspy tongue took ever-increasing liberties, probing deeper and deeper into the hole. Bruce's legs spread further and pulled up at the knees. 

*Huh?" It took Bruce a moment to connect the blunt force against his butt with the cougar's head. The cat started to alternate licks with butts, pushing upwards at his ass. 

*You want to ...* Bruce swallowed hard, almost giving himself the hiccups. The head rubbed over his cheeks and the tongue slicked the valley. Tentatively he raised himself on elbows and splayed knees. The tongue rewarded him before left cheek rubbed across right, and right cheek against left. 

It was Mack's cock that pushed into him, even as he could feel the furry sheath retract as the cat pressed closer. Fur belly across his back, teeth on his neck, powerful legs hemming in his limbs, Bruce arched wildly. 

Seemingly an eternity passed before Bruce finally broadcast his orgasm over the stone. When he opened his eyes he was on his side, the red cougar tonguing at the spill. Finished, the cat yawned and pillowed its head on Bruce's chest, front legs draped across him. 

* * *

"Bruce!" Mack's mind spun as the hot mouth worked his length. He bucked, back pressing against the door, pants sliding further to the floor. He had just gotten inside when Bruce started clawing at his fly, latching onto his tender flesh. Driven insane by the single-mindedness of his lover, Mack fumbled with the buttons of his own shirt, teasing the exposed chest. In tandem the detective was worked past endurance, slipping down the door as his legs gave out, cum dripping past Bruce's lips. 

The scalding splatters against his chest popped his eyes open. Mack was jealous of Bruce's hand, wringing out his pleasure. Then that hand and it's mate were on his chest, drawing through the sticky pools, soothing the reddened nipples with the slick warmth. His belly trembled as Bruce teased the navel, first with circling fingers and then a darting tongue. "Wha'... brauh'... Brew." With difficulty he threaded his fingers into the moving mass of hair, pulling the questing lips from nipples and onto his own. 

The tastes exploded on his tongue as he sucked Bruce's. Layered, Bruce over Mack over Bruce, he lost himself in them. 

* * *

"Mack..." Holli pushed open the unlocked door, stopping when it caught. "Oh!" Her eyes went wide, to better take in the two men sprawled by the door. *He's certainly beautiful.* Mack wasn't leaving much to the imagination either. 

"Mack..." Bruce hissed at the slowly rousing bulk. 

"Holli!" It came out as an almost shriek, while he tried to provide cover for Bruce. 

"Came by to bring you these." She handled over the file while closing the door. She laughed as Mack belatedly tried modesty with the folder. 

"And?" Mack wondered why she was on the inside of the door. 

"Going to introduce us?" 

"Turn around." Once her back was to them, he pulled his pants back up, listening to Bruce find his boxers and pull on a shirt. Zipped and buttoned, he flipped open the file. "Anything important in here?" 

"That couldn't wait? Not really. Who is he?" 

"Doctor Dawn Holliday, meet Bruce Weir." 

"Hi." Realizing his hands were dry-coated, he dropped the one back onto Mack. After a few more awkward moments he retreated to the bedroom. The shower started running. 

"Not a pick-up?" 

"Weren't you just leaving?" Mack got off the floor, realizing the entryway was going to need to be carpet-shampooed. *So do I.* He could feel the 'glaze' on his chest cracking. He listened wistfully to Bruce cleaning up. "No, not a pick-up." 

"I'm happy for you. Drop by my office some time, okay?" With that, Holli let herself out. 

Quickly locking the door, Mack dashed to the bedroom. 

"Mack, I just showered!" He was pulled back into the stall, still toweling his hair. He let the now drenched towel drop. He was still protesting when the newly lathered and rinsed Mack pulled him back out of the shower. He found himself pushed into the bed, under Mack, both still plenty wet. "She is gone?" 

"Yeah." Mack nuzzled happily behind an ear. "So, what brought that on?" 

"Missed you." He looked over at the clock sleepily. "You aren't late?" 

"Just got back, 'member?" He played with the soaked chest-curls. "More than that, though..." 

"I'm yours and you're mine. Sentinel and Guide." 

Mack looked back at him. A smile rose across his lips, lighting his eyes. It was so clear to Bruce, he believed. "Sentinel and Guide." 

* * *

finis

 


End file.
